Geolocation refers to the process of determining or estimating the location (on Earth) of an object (or target), such as from sensor measurements. Some geolocation techniques require a seed location of the target to perform the geolocation. The seed location primes the geolocation technique so that the Earth location of the target can be determined by refining the seed location. In addition, some geolocation techniques require multiple sources of sensor data from corresponding multiple locations to geolocate the target. The multiple locations define a geolocation geometry. However, there are a number of nontrivial issues associated with such geolocation techniques, including the quality of the geolocation seed location and the quality of the geolocation geometry with respect to the target and the accuracy of the determined Earth location of the target.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those in light of the present disclosure.